


Dr. Roronoa

by LunaLovee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Complete, Doctor/Patient, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Scars, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovee/pseuds/LunaLovee
Summary: Kira has had a rough time trying to keep up with the monstrous Straw Hat crew after being pulled out of the sea. The inevitable occurs and results in an injury that will cause Kira to have to relive a hard time in her life but will also bring her closer to Zoro. Zoro lends a hand in treating her injury and opening the flood gates to their suppressed feelings for each other.





	Dr. Roronoa

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, bear with me everyone. This little number just popped into my head while I was constantly obssessing over the stud muffin Zoro and I just couldn't get it out of my head. Zoro may be a tad bit OOC but I tried my best.  
> This is my first time actually daring to put my thoughts and fantasies into writing form so I apologize for the amateur content in advance.  
> I've always wanted to try and write but I never thought I could manage it but I'm biting the bullet today and I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> Like, comment, constructive criticism, just let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of gun shots and screaming Marines resonated through the air of the island town  
accompanied by the cackling of an overly enthused Luffy.

  
“Why can’t you ever act like a normal person, Luffy? Seriously?!” Nami scolded through panting breaths   
as her, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Kira sprinted through the streets of the small town.

They were followed closely by a group of enraged Marines yelling for the pirate crew to turn themselves in. The crew had decided to make a quick stop to shop around for some small provisions they would need for the next leg of their trip. Unfortunately, their shopping had taken a turn for the worst when Luffy decided to start shoveling meat from multiple merchant stands into his mouth. The shouts from the vendors alerting marines to the presence of the notorious pirate crew.

“I just couldn’t help myself, Nami. Did you see how delicious all that meat looked!? Tasted even better   
than it looked,” Luffy chuckled while gripping his hat to his head and simultaneously rubbing his overly   
engorged stomach. Nami followed up Luffy’s comment with a swift fist to his head. 

“I don’t care how good it looked! Do you expect me to spend all our precious money on food!?” Nami chided.

“I wonder how you all have managed to stay alive this long,” Kira teased jokingly to Luffy. Which he   
responded to the comment with his signature broad grin.

Kira wasn’t exactly a member of the crew. Kira got herself into a lot of trouble before she had been  
picked up by the Straw Hats. She had grown up alone, living on the streets, and without a family but she had managed pretty well. She did small time thieving to get her by. She had picked up some swift knife work and had a talent for throwing blades. But one day she ended up stealing from the wrong people. She had been taken prisoner by a crew of pirates who were going to sell her to the Celestial Dragons to make up for the money she had stolen. She had endured many beatings for her back talk and escape attempts. But luck shone on her one stormy day. The pirate ship was hit by a massive storm giving her a chance to escape as their ship was wrecked. Kira couldn’t remember how long she had drifted on the piece of wood before the Straw Hats fished her out of the water. It took some time for her to warm up and trust Luffy’s word that they would help her get to an island that was along their designated route. The journey would be long, but it had given Kira a chance to really begin to care for the rambunctious crew.

“We’re almost to the ship,” Sanji called out to the others as he pointed to the horizon where the   
Thousand Sunny sat docked with the remainder of their crew. The Marines were close on their tails and   
continued to rain bullets in the direction of the escaped pirates. But seeing the ship was short lived as cannon fire began to ring.

“Look out!” Luffy called out to his friends. 

A cannon flew into a shop window just as the Straw Hats passed and exploded in a shower of fire and   
shards a glass. The unexpected explosion violently knocked Kira, who was nearest to the window, off of   
her feet. She connected roughly with the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs.

Kira’s ears were ringing and she felt a sharp sting in her side but tried to push it to the back of her mind.   
Their escape was priority. She tried focusing her askew vision as she rolled over and got onto her hands and knees, the gravel digging into them. Luffy and Sanji became enraged by the close call and began to send the closest Marines flying to cover their crew mates and in hopes to buy Kira some time to get back on her feet.

She suddenly felt a hand on her elbow as it pulled her to her feet and her vision began to focus but a small headache began to arise in its place. She looked over to see Zoro holding onto her arm. Zoro’s brow was furrowed and he had an enraged look on his face.

“Are you alright? Can you still run?” Zoro asked Kira while quickly glancing over his shoulder to make   
sure no more cannon projectiles were coming their way.

“Ugh, my head. But I’m fine, I can make it to the ship” Kira responded while bring a hand up to rub at   
her temple as she tried to rub away the pulsing headache that was starting. She still felt the stinging   
sensation in her right side as well but she knew there wouldn’t be anything they could do while in their   
precarious situation.

“Good, come on Luffy’s bought us some time” Zoro said as he started a slow jog pulling Kira along with   
him.

“Oi, Franky get the ship ready we have company!” Sanji called out to the remaining crew on the ship in   
hopes of making a fast get away.

The running was starting to get harder for Kira. If it wasn’t for Zoro she wasn’t sure she would even still   
be on her feet. She hoped that he didn’t notice. But Zoro could feel her starting to put more weight onto   
the arm he was holding. They were almost there she just needed to hold on a little longer. Luffy, Nami, and Sanji easily launched themselves onto the deck once they reached the ship. But Kira wasn’t sure she was going to be able to jump up like she usually could. Her small pulsing headache had turned into a head splitting headache now. She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist and her feet left the ground. Zoro easily launched himself and Kira on the deck as the ship quickly started to pull away from the port. They were finally safe. Even if the Marines tried to come after them the Sunny was   
the best for quick escapes.

Zoro loosened his grip around Kira and watched as she stumbled her way towards the mast readying   
himself to catch her if she went down.

Kira leaned her forehead against the cold wood and closed her eyes. The cold giving her a moment’s relief. Now that her adrenaline was beginning to diminish, she felt the stinging pain in her right side turn into a stabbing pain and her shirt felt damp.   
_Please don’t be bad. Please don’t be bad_ , she thought to herself. She slowly pulled open her black jacket   
and saw the red stain on her white shirt and let out a long groan, “shit.”

She had grown to care for the Straw Hats very much but there were parts of her past that she was still   
trying to deal with on her own. She wasn’t ready to explain all the scars on her body, even if it was only   
to Chopper. She needed to get past the hard times as a prisoner at her own pace and talking about it to   
anyone was like reliving it all again. She treated herself enough times when she was on the streets and she hoped that it wasn’t too serious that she could do the same now. She pulled her jacket closed and took a few long deep breathes. She just needed to get to the bathroom where she had seen a basic first aid pack once and she could have some privacy. Little did she know that Zoro had been watching her  
and he knew something was wrong. Kira pushed herself slowly away from the mast and turned to make her way to the bathroom. But ran right into Zoro who had walked up behind her. Kira flinched at the sudden jarring motion.

“What’s wrong?” Zoro asked in his husky voice as he narrowed his eyes and looked down at Kira, arms   
crossed over his chest.

Kira cleared her throat and tried to stand up straight the best she could. She gave him a halfhearted  
smile in hopes to ease his suspicion.

“I- uhh.. I just need a second…” Kira managed to answer him. She quickly pushed past him and made her way to the bathroom. She tried her best not to draw the attention of the rest of the crew. Especially   
Luffy’s loud mouth. That was the last thing she needed right now. But Zoro kept his eye trained on her as she slipped past everyone. He glanced over to the mast where she had propped herself up and that’s when he saw the drops of blood on the floor. He furrowed his brow even more. He had an idea why she didn’t want them to help her. He remembers the day they had found her. The girl was a mess. She had   
been covered in scars, fresh ones over existing ones. Zoro had entered the room Chopper had been   
treating her to bring him some supplies when he had seen the damage. Chopper had told Zoro not to   
mention any of it until she was ready to discuss the circumstances prior to her ending up in the water.   
To this day, she had never said a word. An idea sparking in Zoro’s mind.

She managed to sneak past everyone and locked herself in the bathroom. Kneeling in front of the sink   
Kira began ripping everything out from the cabinet in hopes that the first aid pack was still there. She   
searched and searched, but the pack was gone. She grabbed a plastic bottle that was lying on the floor   
in the mess she made and flung it at the wall in frustration.

“Calm down, Kira. I can figure this out,” she breathed out trying to calm herself down.

She slowly pulled her jacket off and tossed it on the floor. Then, she slipped the white shirt over her   
head. She stood in front of the full length mirror pinned to the wall and assessed the damage. Kira was a short and thin woman. She had long straight black hair that came down as far as her lower back. Her light green eyes stared back at her. She was a mess before with the scars littering her back but now she looked even worse. Parts of her hair had been burned, a small amount of dried blood was coming out of her right ear, and there were small cuts along her arms and legs. Her eyes finally fell on her right side. In the middle of the mess of blood was a small piece of glass about an inch long protruding from her flesh. Kira groaned turning around to prop herself over the sink. It wasn’t terrible and she was sure she could patch it up herself but without the supplies she was out of luck.

Kira was in the middle of trying to mentally prepare for what she would say to Chopper when a knock on   
the door pulled her back to reality. She stayed quiet for a few moments in hopes that whoever it was   
would go away and give her a few more moments before the inevitable trauma needed to be relived. 

But it was no use. Another knock and then a deep voice, “I have some stuff you might need… and I can   
help. Can I come in?”

Kira closed her eyes and contemplated. Zoro already knew something was wrong so she couldn’t avoid it   
for long. Zoro wasn’t really the chatty type anyway so maybe she could get away with him helping and   
not have him poke into her past. Kira made her way to the door and unlocked it. She peeked out, shielding her torso with the door and saw Zoro leaning against the door frame, a bottle of rum in one   
hand and one of Chopper’s on the go first aid packs in the other. Kira couldn’t help the smile that startedto pull at the sides of her mouth. Leave it to Zoro to bring booze along as well, she could practically kiss him. She was in for a rough ride and the booze would be greatly needed. She pulled the door open wider giving Zoro space to slide into the bathroom and quickly locked the door behind him. She turned and leaned her back against the door in hopes to hide the worst of her scars. Zoro handed her the bottle and she quickly took a couple big gulps of the amber liquid, his eyes never leaving her and Kira noticed. She started to become self-conscience realizing she was just in her bra and shorts and moved to cover herself.

“Stop worrying. If I’m gonna help you patch that up we’re gonna have to do it without a shirt anyway,”   
Zoro assured her. He placed the first aid kit on the counter and started sorting through the items.

“I can do a small basic patch up but I’ll admit I’m nowhere near as good as Chopper…” Zoro sighed and   
glanced over at Kira furrowing his brow before letting out a raspy chuckle, “err… don’t tell him I said   
that.” Kira couldn’t help but laugh as well as an image of Chopper spinning around in glee but cursing   
about him being a bastard for complimenting him popped into her head.

“Your secrets safe with me,” Kira gave him a small smile before taking another big gulp of the rum. She   
started to feel the pain diminish a small amount and was thankful for the wonderful golden nectar of   
the gods. Zoro started preparing a few pieces of gauze soaked in alcohol and some sutures.

Zoro cleared his throat and looked over at Kira, “you should probably sit.” He motioned to the sink  
counter. Kira slowly made her way to the counter. Zoro took her small hand in his and helped her hoist   
herself up onto the edge of sink.

“Alright, let’s do this…” Kira let out a long breath and leaned back placing the back of her head against   
the wall behind the sink where she was perched. She tried extending her abdomen so Zoro could get a   
good look at her right side.

“Ok… this part is gonna hurt. I have to pull the piece of glass out. I’ll count to 3. 1...” Zoro glanced up at   
Kira as he gripped the small piece of glass and pulled it out as gently as he could.

“Fuck!” Kira clenched and grimaced as she pressed her head roughly against the wall. “What happened   
to 2 and 3!? Seriously Zoro what the fuck…” Kira scolded through gritted teeth.

“Sorry. It’s usually easier when you don’t expect it,” he said with an apologetic look. He busied himself   
again and began dabbing the alcohol soaked gauze on the open wound. Once it was free of all the blood   
the wound didn’t look as bad as he thought it was going to be when he first saw it. It was a small   
superficial wound. “It should only need a few stitches and you should be good.”

“Ughh wonderful,” Kira angrily lifted the bottle to her lips again to try and ease the burning pain in her   
side. She knew the stitches were going to be hell too. The pain was beginning to bring back memories of   
the half assed patch jobs the idiot pirates did to try and keep their ‘merchandise’ alive. Kira scowled   
before shaking her head and trying to free her brain of the bad memories threatening to invade her   
mind. She let out a long drawn out sigh and glanced over to see him watching her for a split second   
before he busied himself again with the sutures.

“Try not to move. This is gonna be uncomfortable…” he said to her before he began to slowly stitch the   
wound closed as best as his amateur knowledge allowed. But it would make due.

A few sutures later and he was finished. The wound was closed and cleaned. Now all that was left was to   
bandage her up. Zoro grabbed a roll of bandage and gently placed it on top of a piece of gauze covering   
the wound. He ran the roll behind her back from her right side and reached around her left side to grab   
the roll. In the middle of doing so he caught a glimpse of one of her more prominent scars and it   
stopped him in his tracks. What had this small woman been through?

Zoro stood up straight and looked down at Kira with a serious expression, “who did that to you?”

“Zoro I-...” Kira closed her eyes for a second and let out a long sigh contemplating. This is exactly what   
she wanted to avoid. She felt her eyes begin to sting with tears. She knew he probably wouldn’t let it go   
until she told him something, anything.

Zoro reached up cupping her cheek and wiped away an escaped tear. _Way to go now you went and_  
 _made her cry, you fool_.

“It was a group of pirates…” she said in such a small voice that Zoro was surprised that he had even   
managed to hear her or that she had even decided to answer him. Kira didn’t know why she had decided   
to even tell him. She could have probably slipped away and fled from the bathroom, her wound was   
fixed and she no longer had a reason to stay. But something about the look on Zoro’s face and his gentle touch made her feel comfortable.

She slowly slid herself off of the counter. Turning her back towards Zoro as she pulled her long hair to the side to expose their handy work.

Zoro had plenty of scars but seeing these gnarled markings on her small frame made anger begin to boil inside him. He brought one hand up and went to trace a mark but Kira reflexively jumped. He hesitated for a moment before continuing.

She could feel his breathe on her exposed neck and it made her heart race.  
“It was my fault. I stole from them and I got caught…” more tears began to escape as she replayed the   
events in her mind, “They were planning on selling me to someone to make up for what I had stolen. I   
didn’t act like a ‘proper slave’ and these are the results.”

Zoro had heard and seen enough. He had seen the way the nobles and the Celestial Dragons had treated  
slaves. It was disgusting. The anger inside him began to rise again and he wanted to shield her from all the pain. He ran his fingers up her arms and gently grabbed her shoulders as he turned her around to   
look at her, “you didn’t deserve any of that. And it sure as hell wasn’t your fault.” Zoro gently cupped   
her face with both hands and wiped away the trail of tears.

Kira’s heart was racing from the small gentle touches he gave. He was pressed close against her small   
frame. All the fear and pain had been pushed far out of her mind in a matter of seconds. She wished she   
could stay this close to him forever. He had always made her feel safe ever since the day they had pulled   
her out of the sea and she began to dread the day she would have to leave.

“Zoro.. I-“ Kira began but before she could finish Zoro gently pressed his lips to hers. Kira let her eyes   
close as she relished in the feel of him, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. He was so gentle with   
her. As if she was made of porcelain that could break at any moment under his touch. She was so used   
to seeing him and his brute strength that this surprised her. But Zoro quickly pulled away. Suddenly   
second guessing his actions and feeling like he may have over stepped.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I- uh…” Zoro quickly pulled his hands away from her. He let out a long groan and rubbed   
at the nape of his neck. He turned to move away from her but was stopped by her soft touch on his   
forearm. He glanced down to see her giving him a soft smile and it made his heart do a surprising leap.  
Zoro had been with a couple of woman before but none had elicited this kind of response from him. It  
was frightening and exciting all at once. Something about her drew him in from the very beginning. He   
had never wanted to act on his feelings because he knew she wasn’t going to stay with them forever.   
She would eventually make it to her destination and he would never see her again, the thought giving   
him a painful pang in his chest.

“It’s ok, Zoro. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for,” she whispered softly pulling him   
from his thoughts. She slowly slid her hands across his bare chest as she traced his large scar. Her gentle touch sent a shiver up his spine.

And at the moment Zoro threw caution to the wind. He wanted to give in to his feelings and make her   
forget about the pain. Zoro slid his hand to the nape of her neck, gently lacing his fingers in her soft hair   
as he pulled her flush against his chest before pressing his lips gently against hers again. He slid his tongue across her lips asking for entrance. Kira happily obliging. She tasted like rum, she was   
intoxicating. 

He felt her hands slide down his chest and begin to make quick work of his red wrap. Kira gently placed   
it beside them on the counter unsure of how he would feel if she were to unceremoniously toss it on the floor. But the only thing Zoro wanted was to free them of their restricting clothing. He shrugged off his   
green kimono and let it pool at his feet. Zoro bit Kira’s bottom lip gently and pulled before diving to her   
neck. He peppered kisses and small bites all along one side of her neck and down to her collarbone. Kira   
let out a soft moan as she leaned her head back allowing him more access. He ghosted his fingertips down her back and expertly unclasped her black bra. He slid the garment down and off of her arms casting it aside. She was a beautiful sight even in her battered state. Her delicate perky nipples were displayed in front of him and solely for him. The bandage covering her midsection didn’t take any of the glamour away from her perfect frame. He let out a husky groan before crashing his mouth onto one of the sensitive buds. He caressed his tongue around her nipple and gently rasped his teeth along the hardening nubs. His motions pulling soft mewls from her lips. She ran her nails across his shoulders sending another shiver down his spine.

He slid his hands to the button on her shorts before he stopped himself and looked up at her with a   
concerned look, “are you sure you feel ok for this?”

“Zoro please…” she breathed out, her eyes filled with fire. She took his hand and guided it back to the   
button on her shorts.

And that was all the invitation he needed. He quickly unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down her   
tanned legs, her panties following close behind. He dragged his fingers across her already soaked slit. He slowly delved his middle finger inside her wet folds while simultaneously rubbing her clit with his thumb. He curved his finger inside Kira and he knew he hit a sensitive spot from the loud moan it elicited.

“Ugh, Zoro wow,” she breathily breathed out as she arched her back and rotated her hips against his   
appendages. He pressed his lips to hers in order to stifle her moans with his mouth but never stopping   
his finger movements. Zoro chuckled into her mouth, “the crew is gonna hear you.” Kira responded to this by clamping down her teeth onto Zoro’s bottom lip. He drew in a sharp breath at the sudden sting.

Zoro snaked his free hand around her waist and easily hoisted her back onto the sink counter.  
He began to vigorously rub at the spot inside her that he had discovered before diving down between   
her thighs. He added an extra digit and crashed his mouth onto her sensitive clit, sending a jolt through   
her entire body. He alternated between sticking his tongue and fingers as deep inside her soft folds as   
he could. He could feel her walls begin to constrict.

“Oh god, right there. That feels so good Zoro,” she moaned out as she began to feel the pull deep in her   
abdomen and her legs began to get weak. She gripped tightly to Zoro’s green hair pushing him harder into her folds as she came undone. Kira threw her head back unable to control her moans as she rode out her first orgasm.

Zoro graciously lapped up the wetness from her orgasm sending waves of shivers through Kira’s   
sensitive body. He nipped at each of her thighs before trailing kisses up her torso and stopping to give attention to both hardened nipples before crashing his mouth to hers. She could taste herself as he pushed his tongue in all directions in her mouth.

Once Kira had regained her composure she made quick work of freeing Zoro of his restricting pants and boxers, letting his large sensitive cock spring loose. She could see the tip of his protruding erectionalready shine with his excitement and couldn’t wait to have him inside her. A new heat began to build in between her legs again.

“I want you, Zoro” Kira breathed seductively into his ear before taking his earlobe between her teeth.

“Ngh, fuck Kira you’re gonna kill me,” Zoro huskily groaned out as he pressed his forehead to hers. He   
could feel his heart hammering in his chest and his cock twitch readily.

The anticipation was killing him. He quickly aligned himself at her entrance. He began to rub the tip of   
his member against her wet folds. Just that small amount of contact was driving him insane. It took all   
his will power not to ram his full length inside her. He gripped her thighs tightly as he slowly began to   
push inside her tight folds. Zoro gave Kira a few seconds to adjust to before he fully slid inside her.

Zoro inhaled a sharp breath, “Shit you feel so good.”

Zoro paused to compose himself. If she wasn’t in the state she was he would have ran wild with her   
body and fucked her senseless, replacing all her bad memories with ones of complete bliss and ecstasy.  
But that would have to wait for another day. The thought causing a smirk to pull at his lips before he   
crashed his lips back onto her neck.

Kira wrapped her limbs tightly around Zoro, pressing him deeper inside her as she began rolling herself   
against his length. He dug his fingers into her thighs and let out a husky groan at the friction. He pulled   
his member almost all the way out before roughly dipping back inside her walls.

“Ah!” Kira moaned out loudly as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Zoro picked up his rhythmic motions, delving deep inside her every which way in hopes to pull more   
heavenly sounds from her. He slid his hands up her thighs and gripped her ass tightly, easily lifting her   
like a feather off the counter. He pumped her quickly on his length simultaneously rubbing her overly   
sensitive clit as he pulled in and out of her. He could feel her walls begin to constrict around him again. He crashed his lips to hers roughly, nipping and sucking at her bottom lip as a guttural groan escaped his lips. 

Kira’s legs began to tremble at the overwhelming sensations Zoro was giving her. She could feel him   
begin to tense against her and gripped herself tighter to him. Zoro’s motions started to become more   
erratic as he pushed rapidly into her and Kira came undone in his arms. The euphoric fire erupted within   
her as she lost control. Her body was wracked with pleasure as loud moans escaped her lips and she   
raked her nails roughly across his skin. Kira could care less if anyone heard them. She had been engulfed completely in their long awaited tangle of ecstasy. 

Seeing Kira come undone in his arms was a heavenly sight and sent Zoro over the edge. He gripped her   
thighs tightly as he released inside her. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and breathed in her   
sweet scent as they rode out their high together.

Zoro peppered kisses along her neck as he returned Kira to her seat on the counter. He gently ghosted   
his fingers along her thighs and up her sleek frame before cupping her cheeks in his hands.

Kira pressed her forehead to his before she planted a soft kiss to his lips. “So is that how you really feel   
about me Mr. Roronoa?” she chuckled as she laid a soft palm on one of his cheeks.

“That was only some of how I feel about you. Once you’re healed I can really show you” he responded in   
his deep gravely tone as a smirk pulled at his lips, sending shivers down Kira’s back. Ugh, this man was   
too sexy for his own damn good and was going to drive her insane.

“But seriously Kira, I may not have shown it much but I do care about you” Zoro’s smirk was replaced by   
a serious look as he stared into her eyes intently.

“And I want you to know that you don’t need to worry   
about the people that did this,” he dragged his fingers across one of her exposed scars, “I won’t let   
anyone ever hurt you again.”

Kira felt her chest tighten at his words. For once in her life she felt safe. She wished she could live in this   
moment forever. Their naked bodies still pressed so perfectly together. She began to second guess her   
decision to leave the Straw Hat crew. But before Kira could respond to him they were pulled back to   
reality by the sound of someone coming down the hall towards the bathroom. Kira slid herself off the   
counter and began gathering her discarded garments and Zoro followed her actions. They had just   
managed to finish putting the bathroom back into a somewhat presentable order when the footsteps   
stopped at the bathroom door.

“KIRA-CHWAAAN!” Sanji rang out as he rapped his knuckles on the door, “My delicate flower, I heard   
Luffy put you in the line of danger. But don’t worry, my sweet! Your knight has arrived!”

Kira could tell by the tone in his voice that he was probably spinning in circles per usual. She glanced over to Zoro who had an irritated look on his face accompanied by an annoyed eye twitch and she had to stick a knuckle in between her teeth to stifle her laughter.

Zoro gave her a smirk as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead before making his way to the door. He   
pulled the door open, leaning his towering form against the door frame and met Sanji with a scowl “Do you always have to be so obnoxious, pervy cook?’’

Sanji quickly took in the scene before him. Kira’s blushing face completely giving them away.

“Kira-chan, did this idiot moss head take advantage of my sweet angel?!” Sanji shot Zoro a hateful glare.

“Back off, eyebrows,” Zoro shot back poking Sanji square in the forehead with his finger “she’s already in capable hands.” 

Kira rolled her eyes. These two could go on for hours over the most ridiculous things. She slid herself in   
between them in hopes to thwart the impending argument.

“You know you two bicker like an old married couple” Kira teased.

She rested a hand on Zoro’s cheek   
and gave him a warm smile before escaping down the hall in hopes to escape the bickering.  
Everything had turned out better than expected. She couldn’t wait to explore these new found feelings   
for the swordsman, the thought pulling a small smile across her lips. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if she   
stayed. She was in for a ride.


End file.
